Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901)
Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) Schoolteacher (folkskolelärare); Church Choir Leader and Church Organist at Ytterlännäs, Sweden from 1851 to 1866 (b. October 08, 1828, Stockholm, Stockholm lan, Sweden - d. October 30, 1901, Prästbordet (church house), Anundsjö församling, Västernorrland lan, Sweden) Birth, first marriage and children Anton was born on October 08, 1828 in Stockholm, Sweden to Lars Magnus Wingblad, a carpenter journeyman and Brita Christina Ökneberg. By 1851 he was teaching and leading the church choir in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. He married Margareta Kristina Höglund (1819-1854) aka Greta Höglund, on June 24, 1852 in Högsjö. In 1853 Antonette Kristina Winblad and Johanna Maria Winblad, their twin daughters were born. On June 11, 1854 their third child, Antonette Kristina Winblad II was born and Margareta, his wife, died in childbirth. After his wife's death Anton traveled to Härnösand to take the exam to be certified as an organist. Second marriage When he returned, he began a courtship of Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907). Elsa's father was Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) the Reverend of Ytterlännäs. Anton and Elsa married on August 07, 1855 in Ytterlännäs and they had the following children: *Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) who died as an infant *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who ran away from home rather than become a priest, and married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Olsdatter, in Norway and emigrated to the United States *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) who married Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) aka Olof Bernhard Wahlberg *Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) who died as an infant *Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) who became a Lieutenant in the military *Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) who married the storekeeper Jonas Kempe (1861-1918) *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) who was born in Anundsjö and never married, and became a teacher herself in Ytterlännäs. Ytterlännäs and Härnösand David Kettlewell writes the following in his history of music at the church: From the year 1851 on, the leaders of the church choir are documented. In that year came the first teacher in the parish, Anton Julius Winblad, born in 1828 in Stockholm. Three years later 1854, one can read in a parish protocol his asking to end the school year for the season, to be able to go to Härnösand and learn to play the organ and to take the organ exam. On January 24, 1866 Anton moved the family to Prästbordet and it appears that Johan, his first born son, did not move with the family. Anton appears in the 1890 Sweden Census working as a school teacher and living in Anundsjö with his wife and two unmarried children: Antonette Kristina Winblad from his first marriage; and Frideborg Winblad. In 1900 the family was living in Prestbolet, and the only child still living at home was Antonette Kristina Winblad II. Death Anton died on October 30, 1901 in Anundsjö, Sweden. Burial He was buried in Anundsjö, Västernorrland, Sweden with: his wife, Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund; and daughter, Frideborg Winblad; and his daughter from his first marriage, Antonette Kristina Winblad II, who was buried under the name "Kristina Winblad", but the date of her death was not recorded. Lennart Haglund (1928- ) writes on July 10, 2005: "I had a phone call from Anundsjö this morning, an answer to my earlier question about A.J. Winblad. His grave is there and will be preserved for the future (due to a decision from 1955), as it is situated close to the church and part of its "milieu". At least the stone will not be moved. A.J. Winblad is buried there and so is his wife (hustru) and daughter (dotter). A Frideborg Winblad was mentioned, maybe an early burial. The last known 'grave right holder' was a Frideborg Winblad, a 'rektor' (headmaster or principal) from Härnösand, not far from Ytterlännäs. She is also buried there, if I remember, in 1964. The grave plot is 'GA' and the number '61-64'." Death Anton died in 1901 in Sweden and is buried in Sweden, probably in Ytterlännäs or Prästbordet. External links *Findagrave: Anton Winblad *Ytterlännäs Church: Anton Winblad Archive *Härnösand Archive